Freaky Fangday
by WingedArcher1
Summary: After a freak accident during a water balloon fight, Iggy and Fang switch bodies. How will this affect their relationships? Will they be put back to normal? Read and find out.
1. It Was an Accident

**A/N- I guess since this is a new story I should give some background information about the setting. This story has nothing to do with any of my others. It is set after Max saves the world. Max and Fang are 18, Iggy is 17, and Ella is 16. Max and Fang are together and so are Iggy and Ella. I think that's about it, but there is just one other thing I want to say. This story isn't one of my best in my opinion. It's only 7 chapters and I ran out of ideas after chapter 4. If you can get past that though, I'm working other stories that are much better.**

Freaky Fangday Chapter 1

**Max POV**

We had him surrounded. He couldn't see us but he knew we were there.

"Guys, come on please. Have some mercy." Iggy pleaded as he backed into a tree.

"Not a chance." I said. "On three. One, Two,"

"Three." Iggy said. Then Fang and Angel jumped out of the tree and started pelting Me, Ella, Nudge with water balloons. Yeah, we were having a water balloon fight. It's actually pretty fun considering how hot it has been lately. Anyway we ran as fast as we could and hid behind a bush.

"Okay, I have to admit, that was pretty smart of them." I said

"It was probably Fang's idea." Ella added.

"I want to get them back, bad." Said Nudge with an unusually short sentence.

"Okay, I have a plan. I'll go after Fang and you two go after Iggy."

"What about Angel?" Ella asked.

"The only way we'll get her is if she lets us."

"How are you going to out-sneak Fang?" Nudge asked.

"I don't have to. I'll just distract him." I said pulling off my shirt since it was soaked. Good thing I knew we were doing this and put my bikini top on under it.

"He'll never know what hit him." Ella said. Then we all broke off in different directions. I had a feeling that Fang would be back near the tree because the last place you would think your enemy would be is where they attacked you. And you know what I was right. I was about five feet behind him when he turned around.

"You know Max, I expected more from you." He slowed down at the end of the sentence, probably since he saw me. His jaw was slightly ajar, Fang's version of saying, "Wow, you're hot." I was about to hit him with my balloon when he closed the distance between us and kissed me. I was so surprised I dropped the balloon. We just stood there kissing for about a minute before we broke apart. When we did Fang had a grin on his face like he was going to make one of his famous snide comments but before he could his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

"Fang? FANG!"

**Ella POV**

After we got out from behind the bush we spotted Iggy about fifty yards away.

"Okay, here's the plan," I told Nudge, "you fly in behind him and I'll distract him by talking to him. Then you come up and hit him."

"Got it." Nudge said and she flew up into the sky. As I got closer to Iggy I saw him turn around, he had a balloon in each hand.

"Come to surrender?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah I guess, I don't have any ammo left." Yeah, I gave it all to Nudge. Anyway, Iggy walked around me and stopped so I would be in front of Nudge when she landed. I tried to walk right back around him but he stopped me.

"You know, it was a pretty good plan, too bad I heard it." Darn super hearing. He was winding up to throw one of his balloons when he stopped mid-throw. Then he fell down to the ground unconscious and the balloons landed on him. About that time I heard Max yelling.

"Fang? FANG!"

**Dr. M. POV**

I was doing some paperwork in the living room when Max frantically burst through the door. She didn't have her shirt on and she looked stressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mom, you have to come outside now! Fang, Iggy and Angel just dropped unconscious!"

"Let's get going then." I rushed outside with the first aid kit and followed Max to where the three kids were laid out on the ground. "What happened?" I asked.

"I was throwing the Frisbee with Total when I threw it too hard. Total chased it over to where Angel was but he accidentally jumped on her. It would have been fine but her head landed on a rock." Gazzy said sobbing.

"It's okay, it's not like you did it on purpose." I comforted him. I looked at Angel first since she hit her head on the rock. I cleaned the blood out of her hair and wrapped some gauze around it to control the bleeding. Then I took a look at Fang and Iggy. It didn't look like they had any head wounds. In fact, they didn't have a scratch on them.

"Are they going to be okay?" Max asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Angel probably has a concussion, but I can't find anything wrong with the boys. It's kind of weird." I looked up into the sky. "It's getting late, we should just put them in bed and see if they get better in the morning."

"And if they don't get better?"

"Then we're going to have to take them to the hospital." I could see Max wasn't thrilled with that option. "Okay then, Max you take Fang, Nudge and Ella you carry Iggy, and I'll take Angel. Gazzy, you're going to have to open the door for us.

"Got it." Everyone who was conscious said.

"Oh, by the way Max, where's your shirt?" I asked while we were walking. She blushed.

"It's somewhere out here. I'll find it later." I just smiled at her knowingly. You're only young once, as they say.

**Max POV**

I carried Fang up to the room we shared together. Just to get this out there, yes we do a certain thing together, just not all the time like Iggy sometimes jokes. Anyway, I laid Fang on the bed. Since he was out he looked so peaceful. Not that he doesn't usually look peaceful when he sleeps, but he still has the occasional nightmare. We all do.

"I hope you get better tomorrow, because if you don't, I'm going to kill you for making me go to the hospital again." I've heard that people who are unconscious can hear what is going on, so I hoped he took that as a joke. I kissed him on the forehead just to make sure. "Goodnight Fang."

**A/N- Max: So, did I pretty much just kiss Iggy right there?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Max: -starts wiping lips and tongue off- Ew, ew, ew.**

**Ari: C'mon sis, it couldn't have been that bad.**

**Max: -double takes- ARI?**

**Ari: In the flesh.**

**Max: -hugs Ari-**

**Ari: -hugs Max-**

**Me: I love bringing families together. 63 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	2. Explaination

**A/N- Not much to say today. Have any of you used the new book cover feature yet? I made a cover for all my stories Monday.**

Freaky Fangday Chapter 2

**Iggy POV**

I woke up with a raging headache. The last thing I remember was Angel telling me where to throw my water balloon with her mind reading. Well, I know I'm in bed. I reach over and feel someone next to me. I hope Ella didn't freak out when I collapsed. Anyway, guess I should open my eyes even though it doesn't matter.

"AGGHHH!" I yell as I immediately close them back. That was weird. For a second there it looked like I could see. Let's try opening them slower this time. Holy crap, I can see. This is unbelievable. I'm so excited that I rip off the covers to wake Ella up, but didn't expect to see what happened next. (On a side note, I can actually say that now!)

"Max? What are you doing in our bed?"

"Uh, sleeping in it? It's kinda what I do at night."

"Yeah, but not usually in my bed next to me. Where's Ella?"

"What are you talking about Fang?" Max said with a quizzical look on her face. "Maybe you should go back to sleep." I was about to agree when what she said hit me.

"Wait a second, I'm not Fang." I probably should have worded that differently. Max immediately got me into an arm hold and was digging my arm into my back.

"Then who are you and what do you want?" She whispered acidly. Remind me to never really get on her bad side.

"Ow, Max. It's me Iggy."

"Prove it. What did you use as a timer on the bomb you and Gazzy made after Angel was kidnapped the first time?"

"Your Mickey Mouse alarm clock. Now let me go, you're hurting me." She did reluctantly.

"How did this happen?" She asked me.

"I have no idea." I answered. I noticed that Max kept looking at herself and then at me.

"Can you see me?"

"Yes I can." She immediately covered herself up with the blanket. "I'll get out of the bed."

"Thank you. You know, this makes me wonder, who's in your body?"

"We should go wake me up and see." That was a weird sentence. It didn't matter though, since as soon as I said that my body burst through the door and proceeded to trip and fall. Do I really look that lanky?

"Whoever it is obviously doesn't know how to use your body correctly."

"Hey, you wake up blind and see how you like it." He said.

"Okay, okay, before this gets any farther. Is that you in my body Fang?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that clears things up a lot." Max said. About that time Ella walked into the room.

**Ella POV**

I woke up to find that Iggy wasn't sleeping next to me. For all you weirdos wanting to know, no we don't, at least not yet. Anyway, I figured that he was up making breakfast so I walked into the kitchen. No one was there when I got there but I did see a note from my mom saying "Had to work early, see you later. Love Mom." So I just sat at the table for a few minutes until I heard a loud bump in Max's room I went to go see what happened. When I got there I saw Iggy sprawled out on the floor and Max and Fang staring at him.

"What happened?"

"I tripped and fell coming into the room." Iggy said. He sounded a bit off. I also noticed that Fang was staring at me for some reason.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"You might want to sit down." Max said to me. She then proceeded to tell me that Iggy and Fang had somehow switched bodies.

"So, the reason Fang is staring at me is because it's actually Iggy?"

"Sounds about right." Max said.

"And you can see?" I asked Fang's body. He blushed. Never seen that before.

"Um, yeah." It said. It sounded like Iggy's speech pattern.

"Not to be the downer here, but how are we going to fix this?" Just so it's less confusing, I'm going to say which mind said what. That was Fang.

"Well, I think the first person we should ask is Angel, since she has the mind powers." Max said.

"Yeah, but mom said not to wake her up or bother her. We should wait until she gets home." I suggested.

"I guess we'll just have to make the best of this while we can."

"Easy for you to say." Said Fang.

**Dr. M. POV**

I only had to work for a few hours in the morning so I got back home around lunch time. I opened the door and went in. The first thing I saw was Fang and Ella dancing in the kitchen and making lunch. I was a little suspicious, but you know, everyone has a day when they're super happy, even Fang. What I saw next was what surprised me. I saw Max and Iggy sitting on the couch together. They were sitting really close to each other and Iggy was sweeping his hands all around Max's face. Max seemed to be enjoying it though.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked.

"I would say so." Iggy said.

"Be nice. Even though you're blind now doesn't give you the right to be crabby."

"Um, hasn't Iggy always been blind?"

"We have something to tell you mom. Iggy, Ella, get in here." And Ella and Fang walked into the living room. This was getting confusing, even for me. "So you know how Iggy, Fang, and Angel got knocked out yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it turns out that all three of their minds were connected when Angel hit her head."

"And?"

"And it turns out that it switched Fang and Iggy's minds."

"I think I need to sit down."

**A/N- Ari: I have a question for you**

**Me: What?**

**Ari: Do you think I'll be brought back to life for real?**

**Me: Well, I doubt it, you kinda already came back once. And even if you do, I would have a feeling that you would die again to save someone. Preferably after you rip Dylan's face off.**

**Ari: I would like to rip his face off.**

**Me: Me too. 61 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. Diagnosis

**A/N- Ari: So I've been meaning to ask you, how do you feel being a guy Fanfiction writer?**

**Me: It's interesting for sure. I do like the fact that since most of the people I interact on this site are girls, they are much nicer than guys my age. And I don't get picked on here.**

**Ari: Hm, sounds like I would fit in well, if I was real.**

**Me: Okay, now my question. How do you feel being a figment of my imagination?**

**Ari: Just fine. It's a bit crowded in here though. I also appreciate that fact that I'm your boy trapped in an adult body side. I didn't have a personality until you read the books.**

**Me: I'm crazy, aren't I?**

**Ari: Yep. **

Freaky Fangday Chapter 3

**Fang POV**

I think this experience is going to turn me off wearing black for a while. Now I know why Iggy is so depressed all the time. Anyway, after Dr. M. came home from work and we explained to her what happened, we all went in to Angel's room to see if she was feeling any better. Max put her hand in mine and led me up the stairs. I could count on one hand how many times she had willingly wanted to hold hands, so I knew she thought this was serious. When we got into the room I just stood there and waited for something to happen.

"Why is everyone in my room?" I heard Angel ask.

"We just wanted to see how you felt after what happened yesterday." Max said next to me.

"Well, my head hurts a lot. And I'm kinda freaked out that Fang looks visibly happy and that Max and Iggy are holding hands. OWWW!"

"What just happened?" I asked mirroring what Iggy would always ask us.

"I just tried to read Fang's mind, but it hurt." Angel said.

"Yeah, about that," I started. "I'm actually Fang. That's Iggy over there." I pointed in his general direction.

"You're pointing at the wall Fang." Max whispered to me. I adjusted where I was pointing.

"And I take it's kind of my fault?" Angel asked.

"That's what we think." Max answered.

**Max POV**

After we explained what was going on to Angel, mom started checking her out. She put some new bandages on her head and then pulled out a small light.

"I'm going to shine this in your eyes to see if their working the right way, okay?" She asked Angel. Angel nodded. Mom shined the light in one eye and then the other. "I was right, Angel has a concussion."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that Angel is going to have to take it easy for about a week. And if it's hurting you to read minds, you shouldn't try it. Okay, Angel?"

"It's fine with me. I'll actually get some sleep for a week." After Angel said that Fang pulled me out of the room and into the hall.

"I don't think I can take this for a week." He said. I really didn't know what to say to that.

"Well, I don't think we have any other choice. It's not like we know any other mind readers."

"I guess I get to walk a mile in Iggy's checkerboard shoes then."

"We'll get through this together." I said. Then I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. It wasn't weird to me at all. I knew it was Fang on the inside. The only odd thing was the fact that Iggy is even taller than Fang. Now I kinda know how Ella feels when she tries to kiss him while standing up.

"Thanks Max, I needed that."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for. Now let's get you reacquainted with the house so you don't kill yourself before you two can switch back." And I put my hand back in his.

**Iggy POV**

After Dr. M. checked Angel out, Ella and I went back to our room.

"So, a week huh?" Ella said as she sat on the bed. I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be too happy about it. I wouldn't want to put being blind on anyone, especially one of my closest friends. I hope Fang can deal with it."

"If I know him, he'll be fine. Max will make sure of that. But I'm more worried about you, how you're going to be after you switch back."

"I just keep reminding myself that this is most likely temporary and that I'll be back to being blind soon enough. It's a good thing I have a list of things to do if I ever got my sight back."

"Well, what's the first thing on the list?"

"Well, I forget where I put the list, but I've already done it."

"I still want to know what it was."

"Stare at a pretty girl." I said with a grin. And for the first time I saw Ella blush. "And that was number two, make said pretty girl blush."

"I have a feeling most of these things involve me." She said after a while.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, I'll have to see later, I need to get ready for soccer practice."

"Okay." I said still sitting on the bed. Then there was silence and Ella just looked at me. Then it hit me. "Oh, yeah, I have to leave now since I can see. Hey, I can cross two more things off my list."

"Which two?"

"Watch Ella play soccer and drive a car. Fang has his license right?"

"Yeah, and I bet you can drive better than Max can even though you have never driven before."

**Dr. M POV**

Ella walked down the stairs with Iggy right behind her. She was carrying her soccer bag in her hand.

"Iggy is going to drive me to practice mom. See you later."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I can't do any worse than Max." Iggy said.

"Okay, just be careful." I said. I probably shouldn't have let him drive, because about a minute later I heard something hit the garage door.

**A/N- Iggy: Well at least I wasn't an instant pro.**

**Me: Yeah, I wanted to make it a bit more believable. 59 days until _Nevermore._ Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	4. Adjusting

**A/N- Ari: I am ever going to be in one of your stories?**

**Me: You get mentioned in the next one.**

**Ari: -stares menacingly-**

**Me: Like I'm scared of you. Anyway, yes, you are in the story I am currently writing. It's only a small part though and it might not get posted for a while since I already have two others already finished I'm going to post after this one. Happy?**

**Ari: Very much so.**

Freaky Fangday Chapter 4

**Ella POV**

The damage wasn't that bad. Iggy just bumped the garage door and it left a small mark. I was silently laughing when my mom ran outside to see what happened. She went up to the driver's side door and Iggy rolled the window down.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I thought R meant 'roll forward.'" Iggy said sheepishly.

"R means 'reverse' Iggy. You set it to D to go forward."

"So much for beginner's luck I guess." Iggy said as he rolled the window back up. He shifted into drive and pulled out of the driveway. I have to say, he is a better driver than Max. Not better than Fang and I though. And I had to keep reminding him to keep his eyes on the road, but I can't blame him for that. Anyway, it took about ten minutes to get to the soccer field and when we got there, all my friends started crowding around Iggy.

"You guys remember my sister's boyfriend Fang." I said introducing Iggy to everyone. I saw Iggy slightly grin like he was about to do something.

"Hey." Iggy said trying to imitate Fang. If I didn't know better I would think he was. Some of my friends even blushed when he said that. One of the other girls got really close to him and I had to fight the urge to push her away.

"So, have you always been this handsome?" She asked him. Iggy grabbed her arms and pushed her away.

"I have a girlfriend and I don't think she appreciates the fact that you're hitting on me." Iggy said. I noticed he said that sentence in the present tense meaning he was talking about me. No one else seemed to catch it though. After that everyone left him alone. Right before Iggy went up to the bleachers he stopped in front in me.

"I'm sorry if I put words in your mouth." He said.

"No problem. If you were yourself I would have done it myself."

"Is it bad that I'm getting used to weird sentences like that?"

"Probably."

**Iggy POV**

I don't know why so many people say soccer is boring, I loved watching Ella and her team practice. Though on reflection, it's probably because it's the first sport I've ever seen played. Anyway, at one point they all lined up and started picking teams to play against each other. Ella was one of the captains and a redheaded girl was the other. I saw that one team was going to be a person short. I also saw Ella and the other girl talking and pointing at me. It's at times like this that I miss my super hearing. After they were done talking I saw Ella turn around towards the bleachers.

"Hey Ig- I mean Fang. Do you want to play with us?" She called.

"Sure, why not." I called back getting up and walking down the bleachers. Now I've played soccer before, just not with sight. It took me some time to adjust to how Fang's body is proportioned, but after that I was good. We really didn't keep score, but I think Ella and my team won. Afterwards in the car we started talking.

"That was fun." I said with a smile.

"Don't you mean funny? You kept whiffing at the beginning."

"Well, Fang's legs are shorter than mine. I had to get used to that. I do seem to remember kicking that last goal for our team."

"Good point. Let's go home."

"I have a better idea. Do you want to go see a movie with me?"

"That is a better idea, I'll call my mom and tell her what's going on."

**Fang POV**

"Are you sure this is a better idea?" I asked Max. We were on the roof of the house. Why were we on the roof you may ask? Well, Max and I were going to fly around some so I could judge how far places were without the super speed Max's blood gave me. Too bad I face planted on the takeoff. I think it's because Iggy's wings are bigger than mine. Or maybe it's because I'm not used to being blind. I guess we'll see when Iggy tries to fly. But I digress.

"Yeah, I did the same thing to Dylan and he survived."

"But he had self-healing spit and probably didn't care if he hit the ground hard."

"Okay, how's this? What if I jump with you?" I still didn't like the idea but I agreed. I backed up to the chimney and took a running jump off the roof. As I started falling I whipped out the wings on my back and started flapping as hard as I could. It was a struggle but I was staying aloft. I felt Max's wings flapping next to me.

"Learning to fly, and I've got wings." I sang changing a few words of the song to fit my circumstances.

"I think some of Iggy's humor is rubbing off on you." Max said chuckling some.

"Shouldn't I get that checked out?" I joked. I was in a good mood all things considered. Then something happened that blew me away. Max moved closer to me in the air and kissed me.

**Max POV**

So, as Fang may have told you, I kissed him while we were flying. I bet he didn't tell you what happened next. After a few seconds had passed he broke it off and put some distance between us.

"I'm sorry Max, I-I just can't do this." He said flying back towards the house. He misjudged where the ground was though and he fell right in front of the door. After a moment of shock I flew down to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, nothing hurts too badly."

"That's not what I meant. What do you mean 'I can't do this.'?"

"Just take a look at me, I'm not the same person." He said dejectedly. I sat down next to him.

"You are on the inside. I don't love you because of how you look, I love you for how act. And yeah, you may be in Iggy's body, but I know better. I know the Fang I fell in love with is in there, and I know that you know he's in there too."

"If you say so." Fang said with a slight grin.

"I know so." I said scooting over to give him a hug. He put his hand up to my mouth.

"I miss seeing you smile."

**A/N: Fang: I hate you so much right now. You're making me look emo and you're usually the one who says I'm not.**

**Me: Well, then good thing it's not actually you because this is fanfiction. 56 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	5. Not Again

**A/N- GOOD MORNING FANFICTION! Hope that woke everyone up.**

Freaky Fangday Chapter 5

**Iggy POV**

The next day I woke up early to make breakfast. Ella woke up with me and was helping me.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked when we were done.

"We did what I wanted to do yesterday. It's your turn to choose."

"How about we go flying?"

"Okay, let's do it after lunch." I was going to kiss her on the forehead, but halfway there I stopped and pulled back. Ella had a quizzical look on her face after I did that.

"What was that?"

"I was going to kiss your forehead, but then I thought it might be weird seeing that I'm in Fang's body."

"Hey, as long as no one else sees it, I'm fine with it." I looked all around and didn't see anyone, so I did it. After that we called everyone down to eat. Angel was the first one to come into the kitchen.

"You feeling any better?" I asked.

"A little. I'm starting to pick up some stray thoughts here and there. My head still hurts though."

"I think Fang will be happy to hear that." Max said coming in.

"And where would his broodiness be?" I asked.

"He's in our room trying to find something to wear that isn't black."

"Go tell him he can wear some of my clothes if he wants to." I suggested.

"Thanks Ig, but I think he wants us to treat him like we normally would."

"Yeah, besides, I found something to wear." Fang called from down the hall.

"Where did you find that?" He was wearing a tie-dye shirt. On my body it looked perfectly normal, but I couldn't help thinking what it would look like on Fang's body.

"Max gave it to me as a joke one Valentine's day."

"And you're finally wearing it." Max said.

**Dr. M. POV**

After breakfast I checked Angel out again. I think that her advanced healing was kicking in because she seemed halfway better than yesterday.

"It only hurts a little when I read minds now." She said. Fang was with me and was listening intently.

"Do you think you can switch us back?" He asked.

"Maybe. I don't know how I did it in the first place, but I can try."

"Well you shouldn't push yourself too hard, but if you think you can do it, we can try when Iggy and Ella come home." I advised. If I only knew.

**Max POV**

It happened after lunch. We were all sitting in a circle on the floor in the living room. Fang and I were holding hands and so were Iggy and Ella. Angel was in between Ella and I.

"Are you guys ready?" Angel asked. Fang and Iggy nodded. "You might want to close your eyes." She suggested. Fang and Iggy did. Ella and I did too for some reason. Angel closed her eyes and started breathing hard. I noticed that my head started tingling but I disregarded it. Suddenly I heard Angel shout out in pain and simultaneously it felt like I was having a brain attack. I opened my eyes tentatively and everything seemed normal. Then I realized I was on the other side of Angel.

"I don't think it worked." Fang said.

"Oh, it worked all right." I said sounding like Ella. Iggy looked at me.

"Let me guess. You and Ella switched this time."

"Oh, yeah." I said.

"We better tell mom."

**Dr. M. POV**

"You're kidding, right?" I asked in disbelief.

"I wish." Max said.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Iggy started. "At least the couples look right again."

"That not really comforting Ig." Max said.

"I think you should wait for Angel to be 100% before you guys try that again."

"I'm going to go check on Fang." Max said.

"And Ella said something about wanting to try to fly." What a resilient family I have.

**Ella POV**

Know I how Max feels. Flying is awesome. It was difficult at first but I quickly got the hang of it. Iggy was with me the entire time.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Words cannot describe how I feel right now. I can touch clouds, free fall for seconds on end, and super speed everywhere."

"You wanna race?" Iggy asked with a grin.

"You're on."

**Fang POV**

"So the shoes are on the other foot, so to speak." I said to Max. We were in our room sitting on the bed.

"My back feels so, so wrong without wings."

"Now you kinda know how I feel."

"True. I forgive you for being so depressing now." I said with a grin.

"You're not going to be depressing now are you?" Fang asked returning my grin.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna give you that opening."

"That's the Max I know and love." And I kissed her on the forehead.

**A/N- You can kinda tell this is where I ran out of good ideas for this story. Anyway, I'm going to be updating tomorrow since I can't Friday because I will be away from any sort of internet. That also means I can't reply to anyone until late Sunday night. 54 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	6. They're Back

**A/N- Early update is early. Remember, I won't be able to respond to anything until late Sunday night.**

Freaky Fangday Chapter 6

**Ella POV**

The next day, we all decided to hang out at the mall. I have to say, there were a lot more guys looking at me now that I was in Max's body. I also got to see what Fang would look like if he was ever super jealous because Iggy practically death stared at every guy who looked in our direction. It was kinda hilarious. Anyway, we went into the arcade to play some games.

"Hey Fang, maybe you have a chance to beat me at DDR this time. Being blind seems to help me." Fang looked like he wanted to slap Iggy. Max pulled him away before he could.

"You can use his hearing to beat his record on the basketball shooting game." She said dragging him away.

"Hm, maybe you'd like to dance with me?" Iggy asked me.

"Why, of course I would." And wouldn't you know it, he beat me. It was close though. If I wouldn't have almost tripped when he smiled at me. Anyway, we stayed there for about an hour. Most of that time was spent watching Fang drain basketballs though. I swear he must have hit 200 or so and only missed three or four times. He got enough tickets that he got all of us free ice cream at the shop across the street. So predictably we went there next.

"So what do we all want?" Max asked as we entered the shop.

"Rocky Road." Iggy said.

"Oh, just chocolate for me." I said.

"Cotton candy tie-dye sherbet." Fang said. He must have picked up that we were staring at him. "What? I don't always get vanilla."

"Yeah, you do." Max retorted. "It's just like you always get water at a restaurant. Anyway, I'm getting a banana split." Her and Fang went up to get the ice cream while Iggy and I found seats.

"Is being blind why you always order that?" I asked as we sat down.

"Yep. It turns out my color sensing works on my tongue too."

"So that's how you know what Skittles I throw in your mouth." He just grinned. Anyway, after we were done eating we stepped outside into the alley. We were about to take off, but then we got jumped by some thugs.

"We're baaack." You've got to be kidding me. It was those guys who attacked me the first time I met Max.

"Shouldn't you be in jail?" Max asked.

"Should, but we aren't. And now were here to finish what we started." That was enough for Max. Too bad she was me. She tried to land a flying roundhouse kick to the one guys face but he caught her mid-jump and threw her to the ground. Then Fang tried to attack. He whiffed more than he connected. He knocked one guy out but was blind sighted by another.

"Looks like I'm going to kick your cans again." I said pretending to be Max. I punched the guys right in front of me in the gut and they fell down. Man, Max is strong. I saw the last guy pull out a gun and point it at me. Luckily, Iggy was behind him. He karate chopped him across the back and he fell. He dropped his gun and it went off.

**Dr. M. POV**

"Hey mom. We're at the hospital."

"What happened Ma- I mean Ella?"

"Max got shot in the arm again."

"How did it happen?"

"Well, those guys who Max saved me from jumped us in the alley next to the ice cream shop. We beat them up, but one of their guns went off and grazed Max in the arm."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

**Fang POV**

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" I was sitting next to Max who was laying down on her hospital bed. I was joking so I wouldn't freak out as much.

"What did you expect I was going to do?"

"Exactly what you did. I just hoped I would be wrong. Max, I know you don't like it when I overly worry about you, but I think I have the right to at the moment. Ella's body isn't like yours. It can't take a bullet and heal in a few days. If you die, I just can't think about it. Not only would I probably start actually being emo, we don't know how it would affect Ella. And if she ended up dead too, well, we'd have two emos."

"I really haven't thought about that."

"Well, I have. These are uncertain times Max, and I'm not afraid to say I'm scared." I said with a mix of actual concern and sarcasm.

"Well, let me calm your nerves. I promise that I'll be more careful, okay. And I secretly do like it when you worry about me, just don't tell anyone." Then she grabbed my hand and put it up to her face to show me that she was smiling. It made me smile back and we just sat there for hours.

**A/N- Monday will be the last chapter. Like always, plans for the future will be discussed in the A/N. 53 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	7. Something Good Came Out of This

**A/N- I'm really glad you all liked this story even though I think it isn't one of my best. I would like to thank shayshay, iggyrules517, StarGirl909, LalalandMuse, WritingIsMyLife426, Anon13, Lilo-and-Isabelle, imaPICKLEaddict, Van39MaxKatAlex4, Fiona Siona, lyokoyaoi, Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark, bananaisdabomb, AnonymousAutherx, EliseInWonderland, and Tagalong for reviewing and everyone else who favorite and alerted this story. Enjoy the conclusion to **_**Freaky Fangday**_**.**

Freaky Fangday Chapter 7

**Max POV**

So, I had to have my arm bandaged up because of the bullet. And let me tell you, Ella was not going to let me live it down.

"You know this means that when we switch, I'll be the one with the gunshot wound."

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much though."

"What am I going to tell my friends?"

"That you got shot by some thugs and survived. They'll think you're tough."

"You really think so?"

"Hey, I got shot by them and you thought I was tough because of it."

"True." About that time mom came down with Angel.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"I can safely say that she has a clean bill of health." Mom answered.

"Yeah, I feel great." Angel added. I saw Fang poke his head out the door.

"Do you feel good enough to switch us back?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll go get Iggy and meet you in the living room."

**Iggy POV**

I was helping Gazzy with some explosives when Fang came outside and started talking.

"Iggy. Angel says that she can switch us back now."

"Is she sure this time?"

"Dr. M. gave her a clean bill of health."

"Fine, let's do this." I said getting up and following Fang. He had really gotten used to being blind, he didn't run into anything on the way there. Anyway, we all sat in a circle around Angel like we did last time. "Angel, if you don't think you can do this, don't. I don't want to end up in Max's body or anything like that, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind Iggy. Okay, first I'm going to do Max and Ella since they have been in each other's bodies the least. Close your eyes guys." I squeezed Ella's hand and she closed her eyes. Angel closed hers and her face became one of supreme concentration. She was breathing heavily and then suddenly stopped.

"Ow, I though you said it didn't hurt that much!" Ella's body exclaimed.

"Did it work?" I asked it that direction. Ella and Max's bodies looked all over.

"It did, and my arm hurts." Ella said sending a death glare to Max.

"I must be used to being shot." Max said shrugging.

"Well that's a good sign." Fang said. "Now do us."

"I need to rest for a minute first." I took that time to move over and sit next to Ella. I took her hands in mine and looked her in her brown eyes.

"Ella, I need to tell you this before we switch. This has been the best few days of my life, and it's all because of you. You are the most beautiful girl in the world to me, inside and out. So when I go back to being blind and say things like that, know that I mean them."

**Ella POV**

I felt sad for him. I mean, he gets the one thing he's always wanted, but only for a few days. I was going to say something back but Angel interrupted me.

"Okay, I'm ready to switch the guys back now." She said. Iggy moved back over to where Max was. I mouthed, "I love you." and Iggy smiled.

"Same deal you guys, close your eyes." Iggy and Fang closed their eyes and Angel started concentrating again. For some reason it took a bit longer this time. Anyway, Iggy's body was the first one to speak.

"Angel, I don't think it worked. I can still see." It said.

"Look over here Ig." Said Fang's body. Then Iggy's eyes opened wider than I had ever seen.

"Holy crap, I can see!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Max asked.

"I did it." Angel said. We all looked at her for an explanation. "Well, when I was switching them back I felt this blockage in Iggy's mind that wasn't in any of your brains. It was sort of like a rope tied in a knot. I just kinda untied it while I was switching them."

"I don't care how you did it, I'm just happy I can see." And in one swift motion Iggy picked me up from the floor and kissed me full on the lips. After he broke apart I asked,

"What was that for?"

"It was on my list and I wasn't going to do it as Fang."

"I'm not complaining." I said. Then Iggy ran outside, probably to tell Gazzy and Nudge the good news.

**Fang POV**

That night we stayed up super late celebrating that fact that we were back to normal and that Iggy could see again. It was about one in the morning when Max and I finally got to our room.

"What a day, huh?" I asked as we got dressed for bed.

"That's an understatement." Max answered back.

"Hopefully we'll never have to do that again."

"You're telling me." Then Max walked over to me and got really close. "Now, what were we doing before all this happened?" I took that as my cue to kiss her as passionately as I could. I'm going to try my hardest to keep things this way forever.

**A/N- I had to give Iggy his sight back in at least one of my stories. Anyway, next I will be posting two stories at the same time, because if I didn't I wouldn't get everything I have written out before **_**Nevermore**_** like I want to. The first one is a sequel to this story called **_**Iggy's List**_** and is about the things Iggy would want to do with his sight back. The other story is another one that will be wedged in between two of my other stories. It's called **_**I'll Be Your Rock**_** and is set in between **_**Dancing in the Dark **_**and **_**The Ring**_**. I think that's it. 49 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
